A touch panel is an electronic component that has functions of a display device and a position input device combined. An example of processing of a device using a touch panel in related art is described. First, the device displays an image on the touch panel, and waits a touch operation by a user. When the touch panel accepts the touch operation, the touch panel outputs the touched coordinates to the device, and the device executes processing that corresponds to the touched coordinates.
Here, when the user performs a touch operation, it is probable that a touch recognition error may occur in which coordinates that are not intended by the user are recognized by the device. FIG. 8 is a diagram illustrating an example of the touch recognition error. In the example illustrated in FIG. 8, icons 11a, 11b, and 11c are displayed on a touch panel 11 of a device 10. For example, even when the user intends to press the button 11a, it is probable that the device 10 may recognize that the button 11b has been pressed. To solve the problem of the touch recognition error, for example, there are technologies of the related art. For example, the technologies are discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-31913, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-289816, and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0259048.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-31913, a technology is discussed in which, in a case where buttons A and B are displayed on a touch panel and the button B is pressed, thereafter a cancellation operation is performed on the pressing, and then the button A is pressed, it is determined that a user has pressed the button B by mistake. In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-31913 describes a technique to increase a display area of the button A and a touch recognition area of the button A.
In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-289816, a technology is discussed in which a position of a user's eye is obtained and an angle between a touch panel and the position of the user's eye is calculated, and the display position of a display panel is shifted based on the calculation result.